I'll Be Here For You, Till The Sun Stops Shining
by Silent Noise
Summary: Zelda escapes the castle and meets Link, a young man who saves her life. She's happy with him and falls in love. But her father, enraged at the idea of them together, forces her to wed a prince. Is thier love stong enough to over come the impossible? R&R!


Disclaimer: The characters in LOZ do not belong to me therefore, I am not making any profit from this fic It is just made for mine ((and your??)) reading pleasure.

Author's note: Hey all  I am a huge fan of Zelink pairings so this is an ultimate Zelink fic! This is my first fic! I am a beginner! So please no flames! So R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy!

**I'll be here for you, Till the sun stops shining**

**By: Silent Noise**

The young princess ran through Hyrule Field and towards Zora's River. She wore a dark brown cloak over her elegant clothing to hide from the peasants of the castle town market. She was filled with frustration and stress. She gripped her cloak tighter and ran faster until she reached the large waterfall, where the princess threw herself on the soft grass. She sighed heavily and closed her large sapphire eyes. The sounds of the birds and the water calmed her frustration and eased her stress a bit. She liked being away from the imprisonment inside those grey walls, the overprotective guards and the annoying servants who swarmed her at all times.

_/ Goddesses where is that thing they call freedom/_ Thought Zelda. She knew Impa; her caretaker was probably out worrying about her.

"Like she cares" snorted Zelda quietly. It was Impa's job to worry about her, not because she really cared…not that anyone DID care. Zelda felt her eyes begin to water. How she wished she had a 'friend' to talk to and not one of her mindless servants. What were those things that people call 'friends?' Impa and her father would never allow Zelda to have one, but she was curious…she wanted a so called, 'friend.' She sat upright and stared at the water beside her, she could see her own reflection. Most people would see a beautiful girl but she saw something she didn't want. She leaned over and splashed water all over her face trying to wash all the make-up off. She looked at herself again, this time she truly saw a beautiful girl. One who didn't have a make-up infested face.

She heard footsteps and jumped to her feet, brushing the grass off of her silky pink dress. A young man, no older than 17, approached her. He looked just as surprised as she did. He cleared his throat and bowed, "Good evening miss?" Zelda bowed too, "Good evening…" They stood there…staring at each other. He examined her face; she was a beautiful girl, though, familiar…somewhat. Her smile seemed fake, rather forced…Like something was wrong. "Umm good sir…Can I help you with something?" Link shook his head, "No I was just coming by to take a quick dip." She bowed and moved aside. "Ahh…very well then, by all means do so." She faked a smile again.

She sat down as he walked past her. Zelda resumed at looking at herself through the water and also saw a reflection of the young man. He was quite handsome indeed. She watched him as he began taking off his hat and then his boots…his shirt…"WHOA! Excuse me! I don't know where you're from sir, but around here Hylian's don't take off their clothing in front of a lady!" Said Zelda, jumping to her feet. He began to laugh uncontrollably, which made Zelda more irritated than she already was. "And just may I ask is so funny?" she said crossing her arms, her tone was cold. After a long while he calmed down, "You miss, are not a lady" He said grinning. "WHAT?!" Said Zelda, irritably, she was NOT in any mood to be offended by some unknown guy.

"First off a lady would not be here unattended secondly; a lady would not be here at all because this is a bathing area for men." Zelda looked at him as he pointed to a sign. Her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, I…didn't see that…" She picked up her cloak and stood again. "Well I guess I'll be going then." They stared at each other again for a while.

"Aren't you going?" He said smirking. Zelda turned around to leave and suddenly turned back around to face him. "You know what?! I don't appreciate you kicking me out of here as if you owned the place!" She let the cloak drop on the floor again and she crossed her arms." He grinned at her, she noticed his perfect smile. "Look umm--??" He asked.

"Zelda."

"Look Zelda you are more than welcome to stay, be my guest" Zelda nodded, "Thank you--??"

"Link." He said.

"Ah yes thank you Link I will leave here when I want to leave." Link shrugged and began undoing his pants. Zelda panicked, "And you know what? I think I'll be going now!" Zelda covered her eyes with her hands and quickly walked towards the exit. She didn't notice the small rock in her way. Link watched as the princess tripped over the ledge and fell into the rapid current of the icy river.

"Somebody! HELP! Link help me I can't swim! PLEASE!!!" Link rushed over and dove into the icy water. He swam with the fast current to catch up to the princess who was far ahead of them. Link could see another high ledge up ahead where the princess could fall and drown.

"LINK! I'm drowning! Hurry!" The princess's head was going in and out of the water. Link finally caught up to her and caught hold of a log before the current could take them both. Link carefully swam back to shore and got the princess to safety. Zelda let out a few coughs and hugged Link.

"Goddesses you saved me!" Link was astonished at the sudden hug but hugged her back. He could feel her heart pounding. She pulled away and her eyes met with his. She blushed, "Listen Link I want to apologize for being so rude to you, I have a lot going on right now…" Link nodded, "Something you would like to talk about? It seems serious…" Zelda shook her head, "No I would prefer not to talk about it, please excuse me."

"It's alright I won't make you do something you don't want to do, but please princess let me take you home, It's getting late and a _lady _wouldn't want to be caught at night in the field." Confused, Zelda looked at him. "H-How did you know I'm the princess?" Link laughed, "Please princess don't insult me, I'm not a complete moron." Zelda giggled. "Well yes I would like some company back home; it will be getting late soon." Link nodded and gestured towards the exit. They left the river area and Link headed towards a chestnut colored horse with a bright white mane. "This is Epona" Link said patting the horse. "What a strange creature this is…" said Zelda. Link smiled widely and reached out for Zelda's hand, "Here, pet her." Zelda's eyes widened and pulled away, "Pet it?! Won't it get mad?" Link shook his head and grabbed Zelda's hand again. He placed it on Epona and moved it back and fourth.

Zelda smiled. "What do you call this creature? An "Epona" is it?" Link laughed, "No princess this is a horse, her name is Epona." He reached for a bag tied on Epona and pulled out a spare shirt and cloak. "Here princess, you wouldn't want to catch a cold now…" Zelda reached for the cloak and wrapped it around herself tightly while Link put his shirt on.

"Are you ready to mount her?" Zelda looked at him wide eyed. "Mount her? Ohh no no no…I'm fine I'll walk…" Link shrugged, grabbed Epona's reigns and walked beside Zelda.

"It probably isn't any of my business, princess but—"

"Please, call me Zelda."

"Zelda, it probably isn't any of my business but what is a princess like you doing out HERE?" Zelda sighed, "I had to get out of the castle. It's like prison! I'm not able to go anywhere except my courtyard, I needed some fresh air." Link nodded, knowing Zelda obviously did not want to talk about any problems. Zelda stared up at the sky and around the field happily as Link stared at her. He pictured the princess to be some snotty brat who hated the outdoors, but Zelda…she was different.

Zelda looked at Link smiling. He never kissed up to her or asked her for her autograph…he treated her equally, just as she _wished_ everyone would. She… _liked_ him. When they reached the Castle Market's Moat Zelda shielded her face with the cloak and hid behind Link. Link quickly walked through the market, seeing how Zelda was a nervous wreck around people. When they reached the castle entrance Link and Zelda hid behind a big tree to avoid being seen by a guard.

"Link, I want to thank you… for everything." She didn't know _why_ but she didn't want to say good-bye to Link. She was hoping she would one day see him again. Link nodded, he didn't smile. "Your welcome, Prin—err Zelda…I hope we meet again." Zelda sighed, "Perhaps Link, if not I want you to have this, take it respectfully, as a sign of my gratitude." Zelda took off a necklace with some sort of bright yellow medallion attached to it and handed it to Link. "Please take it Link, you saved my life, it's the _least _ I could do." She nodded at Link reassuringly. Link took the necklace and tied it around his neck. "I'll keep it forever Zelda, thank you." She bowed at Link.

_/ Great Din! Should I give him a hug/_

Instead she smiled and walked off.

_/ Stupid Zelda! That was your chance you moron…UGHHH/ _she thought.

The guards by the main gate looked at her in surprise as she took off her cloak. "Princess! Impa's been sending guards to look for you all afternoon! Where have you been?" She ignored his question and walked off into the castle. Inside Hyrule castle was magnificent sight. The floors were pure golden marble; there was a beautiful fountain of the three golden goddesses and the sacred triangle in the middle of the floor. The ceiling of the castle had a huge mural of the 7 sages with the sacred triangle. And on a nearby wall was a painting of Zelda.

Impa stood by the large stairs, arms crosses and her foot tapping. She looked _angry_. Zelda slowly approached her. Several maids stared at Zelda wide eyed.

"Do you have any idea how much worry and panic you have caused all of us?!" Her tone was loud and stern, but not yet a yell. "Answer me Princess!"

Zelda shrugged, "Since when did anyone start caring about me?" Impa scowled, "What if something happened to you huh? Then what would—"

"Ohh shut up Impa! Then what? Hyrule would have no future leader? Is that it?" Impa stayed quite and stared at her. She could feel Impa's ruby red eyes piercing into her own. "Zelda…your father—"

"My father what? He could careless about me the only thing he could ever think about is himself and Hyrule!" Her voice began breaking down, she felt her eyes watering. A maid approached her and pulled the cloak off her.

"Umm your majesty, shall I throw this away?" Zelda shook her head, "Please wash it and take it to my bedchamber." The maid gave the cloak a disgusted gesture and bowed. Zelda gave Impa a cold glare and headed up the stairs to the very top floor where her bedchamber was located.

"Zelda…" Zelda stopped and turned her head slightly, "I have nothing more to say to you. When she left the main room, Zelda let all her tears out.

_/ Stupid Impa…Like she would care if I was kidnapped all they care about is this land. / _

After a long 20 minutes of climbing stairs Zelda reached her bedchamber. Her bed quarters were quite elegant. The bed was made of feathers and had pink sheets. She had a white dresser and big mirror. To the side were a fireplace and a photo of herself as a child beside it. At the very end of them room, close to the bed was her balcony which had the best view of Hyrule and the entire field. She threw herself on her sofa and cried. A maid came in shortly.

"Princess…don't be sad now, Miss Impa and His Highness do care about you." Said Aunju, helping Zelda get out of her dress, and into a delicate, silky night gown. "You don't understand Aunju and besides I'm tired of being surrounded by these grey walls all the time I want to go out!"

"You **can** go out your highness!"

"I mean without being smothered by guards" Aunju sighed and helped Zelda into bed. "I know it's tough but it's just something a princess has to deal with." Aunju walked out and blew the candles out.

_// It's something a princess has to live with but I'm **not** going to. /_

She turned around in bed and stared out of her huge balcony window and towards Zora's river.

_/ I wonder what Link's doing right now… / _

_Lake Hylia 12:52PM_

Link sighed and stared up at the stars, trying to connect them and form another shape. He had formed several different shapes before, one of himself even. He lay there on the small island by the huge tree close to Epona, who was in deep slumber. He took his hand and played with the medallion attached to the necklace Zelda had given him. He liked Zelda for some reason, He didn't really bond with girls the first time he met them. He wanted to see her again.

_/ I should've hugged her…NO! She probably would have pushed me away…I should've tried it anyway… / _

He sighed louder…

_/ should I go see her tomorrow? ...why's this so hard/_

Link rolled over on his side.

_/ I'll give it time… /_


End file.
